1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polymer photodetector, and more particularly a polymer photodetector capable of controlling a resonant wavelength by way of adjusting an electrostatic force.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional polymer photodetector has been unnoticeable because of its a low electron/photon conversion efficiency (10.sup.-3 electron/photon). However, the polymer photodetector has aroused an interest, since a recent development of an element with ITO/MEH-PPV/Ca structure having the electron/photon conversion efficiency of about 20%. Such polymer photodetector is suitably applicable to a field of spectroscopy, because it has a feature of a uniform response at a relatively wide wavelength region. The conventional polymer photodetector having such advantage, which is formed on a transparent substrate fundamentally, includes a photodetecting layer disposed between a transparent electrode and an opaque electrode. However, in the case where an incident optical beam consists bf various wavelengths, it is almost impossible for the conventional polymer photodetector to properly detect an intensity of the incident optical beam according to the wavelength.